


HER

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, Declarations Of Love, Diary/Journal, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Lesbian, Love, Love Confessions, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Sex, Slam Poetry, same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A short verse/poem on addictive relationships and how blissful it is to be high all of the time and dangling your feet off the edge
Kudos: 1





	HER

You know you're a drug that is making me affected?

  
Inexplicable epiphany and old-world raised terra cotta

  
All I love are born of the water

  
I'm born of the earth and the fire

  
_"Huws"._

  
Bittersweet contradiction

  
Highly acidic addiction

  
My love for you

  
Burning you away

  
Dissolving mortality away

  
I'm not crazy

  
And I wish you knew just how ready I am to be in love with you

  
Just how ready I am to be in love with you

  
Baby, I love you in the dark

  
I love you in my heart

  
Rain-water on the tarp

  
Protecting the images of you

  
Protecting the coloured paintings of you

  
_"Spit it out, say it exactly."_

  
I love you, baby

  
I honour you, baby


End file.
